


fill my eyes with asphodel

by oliviathecf



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bruce's Contingency Plan, Eye Gouging, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, Gore, Gross, Guro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: He probably should've listened when Bruce mentioned a contingency plan. Maybe he could've prevented it.





	fill my eyes with asphodel

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce's plan to put a Green Lantern down includes blinding them. And so...he does. I'm not really sorry about this one, guro is fun and I wanted to explore a darker universe similar to Injustice but with evil!Batman instead of evil!Superman.
> 
> The eyefucking stuff is just because I'm nasty. ;)
> 
> Asphodel: My regrets follow you to the grave.
> 
> Enjoy?

He had made it obvious that he wasn’t going to kill Hal. Well, as obvious as he could from the muttering to himself. He was relatively quiet as he worked, palm gentle on his cheek as he turned Hal’s face from side to side.

Bruce had told Hal that he had snapped, that he was a dangerous animal that was meant to be subdued, that he couldn’t be trusted with the ring anymore. Everyone had snapped, Hal just happened to be the last one that Bruce had caught, the last one on his knees in the Batcave. 

If Hal turned his head, he could see Clark in a cage with glowing Kryptonite of all colors, slowly killing him. It wasn’t enough, and Clark turned his head to face Hal, mouthing words at him. Hal couldn’t read lips well, but he saw what looked like ‘run’ and ‘kill me’.

He couldn’t do either. Not when he was chained like that, on his knees, ring fighting against a box from the moment he had come to. Bruce seemed dissatisfied by that, clicking his tongue.

“You’ve always been dangerous, Jordan. I see that now, I should’ve put you down years ago.”

Hal licked his dry, cracked lips and tasted his blood on his tongue. His voice was hoarse when he spoke, looking up at Bruce and grimacing through his broken teeth.

“Then fucking do it already.” He hissed, and Bruce didn’t look phased by his words.  
“Funny, you’ve all told me to kill you. I don’t kill, I never have. Instead, I can eliminate the problem.”

The hand on his face moved up, thumb rubbing at the dark circle under his left eye. 

“All of the Green Lanterns pose the same threat, and all of you have the same solution. You need your mind at its highest capacity, although that’s not very high for you, is it, Jordan?”  
“Go to hell.” Hal grit out, yanking his head away from Bruce’s hand and spitting out another mouthful of blood and broken teeth.  
“I’m already in hell, but I can fix it.”

Somewhere, in the back of Hal’s mind, he thought that there should’ve been more build-up. Some sort of monologue that Bruce would go through, and then someone would come in and rescue him in the nick of time. But Bruce wasn’t some supervillain, this wasn’t some story where he’d get lucky right at the end, there was no power of friendship that would prevail.

His ring was in a box and there was a thumb pushing into his left eye without any preamble. It squished audibly and like a rotten tomato, red filling his vision as the last thing he’d ever see out of it. Bruce pushed and pushed and pushed, and Hal screamed as every recognizable thing in his left eye socket was broken beyond repair.

Through the pain, he could feel the blood trickling down his face like a flood of hot tears, a burst of something physical and mental, and Hal wondered if he could even cry without eyes. His remaining eye certainly was, welling up as it wildly searched Bruce’s face. 

“Interesting.” He hummed over Hal, stepping back and watching as he sagged in the chains that held him taut off the concrete ground.

Hal’s eye fell from Bruce’s face, right to his crotch and he wondered if the bulge there was from a cup in his costume to protect himself. And then Bruce’s bloodied fingers were working at the front until he pulled his hard, huge cock out, and he was shoving himself into Hal’s broken mouth, not caring about the broken teeth scraping over his cock. He was hard and huge, and Hal wondered if it was ridiculous to note the ache in his jaw most of all, over the dulling ache in his eye and the patter of blood onto concrete. 

Bruce fucked into his throat, pre-cum and blood mingling on his tongue, keeping his thumb under Hal’s remaining eye like a threat or a promise, and Hal wished that this was some sort of nightmare that would leave him with a week long bout of insomnia. The kind of nightmares he used to get after his dad died, after Sinestro left the Corps, after he had realized what Sinestro had done to him had a word.

Hal had told Bruce about it long ago, in a moment of rare honesty between the two of them. They might not have liked each other that much, but they had trusted each other to some degree and that was more important. Hal wished that he would be waking up soon on Oa, shaking but ultimately okay. He would talk to one of his fellow Lanterns about the weird dream he had, and they’d help him to laugh about how ridiculous it was.

Instead, he was awake and aware that the last thing he’d ever see was Bruce as he took his vision from him. Hal waited for that thumb to push into his eye, blinding him forever as he choked on his fucking cock. Instead, Bruce fucked into his throat one last time and pulled out, gripping the back of Hal’s hair like a vice, his other hand holding Hal’s eye open wide. He looked right at the flushed, leaking, slicked head of Bruce’s cock, panting with his agony as it started to move closer and closer to him.

Hal couldn’t move, frozen with what he was supposed to have overcome. Maybe he had overcome fear long ago, but he suddenly realized what Bruce was going to do and what he was going to do it with.

And then he was pushing in and in and in until it popped and everything went black. 

Bruce groaned above him one last time, and Hal knew that the warmth flooding into his eye socket wasn’t just from the blood. 

And, as he saw nothing and screamed until he couldn’t scream anymore, Bruce stroked a hand through his sweaty hair and murmured praise, finally satisfied that he had saved the world as he watched Hal’s ring stutter and fall, motionless in its final resting place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave some hate (or love) either here or on my various social media accounts.
> 
> [ Fanfiction tumblr. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)


End file.
